Gomu Gomu no Mi
"I ate the Gum Gum fruit. I'm a rubber man!" The Gomu Gomu no Mi or known in English as the Gum Gum fruit is a Paramecia-type devil fruit that allows the user stretch their body. Most of Gomu Gomu no Mi's moves can be infused with busoshoku haki to punch logias and deal more damage. Weapons except Combat styles cannot be used in G1 ■ E - Gum Gum Pistol - 'The user stretches one of their arm out punching any enemy the arm comes into contact with dealing moderate damage. https://gyazo.com/f923de413f8bcb7b0bd928cf5fd15981 ■ '''Q - Gum Gum Bazooka - '''The user stretches both of their arms backwards then forward with considerable force dealing a large amount of damage. https://gyazo.com/41cd398ed4682c03671761e669b830b7 ■ '''R -' Gum Gum Gatling - The user stretches both of their arms and punches rapidly to the point that it appears there is multiple punches in a single moment, during this attack the user can not move and can be knocked out by a stunning attack, although the damage of this move is lower than normal punches the rapid amount allows for the damage to stack up over time. https://gyazo.com/22ff5068de95598c01b11cf85b1ece2f ■ 'Y(hold down) - Gear 2 - '''The user forces blood through out their body enhancing their base speed and power. Weapons except combat cannot be used. https://gyazo.com/ccb0d83dbca2d91df4141185d3363cf6 ■ '''E - Gum Gum Pistol G2 - '''The user stretches one of their arms back and rapidly launches it forward with extreme speed, being faster than a normal punch aswell as dealing a larger amount of damage. https://gyazo.com/0c492e350d978eaac310a27593f5dadc ■ '''Q - Gum Gum Bazooka G2 - '''Like the normal bazooka the user stretches their arms back and launches them forward with force, however enhanced with gear 2 the bazookas are considerable faster and deal a lot more damage. https://gyazo.com/4ec231a4f7b4843bf856618293b8dff3 ■ '''R - ' Gum Gum Gatling G2 - Like the normal gatling the user rapidly punches in-front of them however enhanced with gear 2 the punches have increased in speed and damage. https://gyazo.com/d1d010a47b839b52f71319d5ec47c567 ■'C - Gum Soru - '''While in gear 2 the user has increased speed this allows them to have an extra teleport similar to physical powers or human soru. https://gyazo.com/b641808e6e111f1c3fd56cdd4bc1304a ■ '''Y(hold down) - Gear 3 - '''The user increases the size of their fist turning it into that of a giant. weapons are unable to be used in this mode. https://gyazo.com/08474d3930c34a9858d7c404dac63536 ■ '''R - Gum Gum Pistol G3 - '''With this huge fist the user throws it forward with force, on contact the fist does a small AOE as well as a considerable amount of damage. ■'Y(hold down) Gear 4 - The user awakens their fruit and enters gear 4. Just like G3, the user is unable to user their weapons. https://gyazo.com/7ad67db834e0e507c66a739aaa990261 ■ E - Gum Gum Pistol G4 - 'With gear 4 the power and speed of the punch has increased, however the range of the fist is sacrificed for damage, for this punch you need to be extremely close to the enemy for contact. ■ '''Q - Gum Gum Bazooka G4 - '''With gear 4 the power and speed of the bazooka is increased greater, however like the punch the range is far less as such you need to be close for the attack to make contact, however the damage is higher than any bazooka. https://gyazo.com/946090663e115f607e633e7f388dc6ec ■ '''R -' Gum Gum Gatling G4 - Like previous moves the gatling has increase speed and power allowing for more damage, however unlike the pistol G4 and bazooka G4, this move has a decent range however like the gatlings before it, any stunning attack will pull you out of the animation. ■ '''C - Gum Gum Fly G4 - '''The user is able to push themselves with the force of their legs allowing for extra super jumps which can be used to get close. https://gyazo.com/35ed41ddf1612cd38afa515d60a25056 '''Gum users are granted immunity to bullets except haki bullets.